Shampooing the hair of small children and toddlers in a bathtub can be difficult because the bathtub surface is so low. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a shampoo chair that could be secured to the bottom of the bathtub and that provided a seat for supporting a small child at a comfortable height for the person shampooing the child's hair. Because shampooing can dislodge a large quantity of hair from the scalp, it would be a further benefit to have a shampoo chair that included a headrest constructed from a rigid, porous, non-absorbent material that could support the head of the child while simultaneously filtering hair from the rinse water and the like to prevent the hair from clogging the bathtub drain.